Time to Give Thanks
by qxzky- The Sheaman chapter
Summary: After listening to one of my family members suggest that homosexuality should be a federal offense, and other family members supporting the idea, I wanted to just get on here and cuss, and vent my anger, but then I saw that one of my stories got a review, and I remembered all the people that support my writing, that support me, and I just wanted to say thanks.


Thank you all for your responses, that helped me in my development of style and motivation. A lot of times there were gaps in my story that I did not see until later, and I was able to fix. If you see any mistakes in my stories, please, feel free to review about it. If you have a critique, thought, request, or suggestion, please know I am always ready to hear it.

Being an author is something I take very seriously. Once, someone told me that i was a part of their nightly routine, I literally cried. I still tear up thinking of how my writing can influence others. It means so much.

And to those who already do so, Thank you so much. You all have helped me a lot.  
I wanted to thank each and every person that reviewed, favorited, or followed my stories, so I wrote out thank yous to everyone using Jimmy Fallon's thank you note music on a loop. I hope no one is offended by my mentioning people by name, I just didn't know any other way to thank you all. I know sometimes my work is not completely to the standard that I wish it were, and I hope you all enjoy as i grow and improve as an author. If anyone wishes to have their name removed, feel free to PM me or comment that you do not wish to be thanked. Thank you all so much for being there for me.  
The first story I ever published was I cook a mean fish. It has had 12,483 views, the most of which occured on the first chapter. I had ten favorites, ten followers, and 122 reviews.  
I thank you all for each and every one of them.  
To the individuals that favorited, Thank you.  
Thank you, lilasskickersmom, for favoriting ICAMF.  
Thank you, Zoey26, for favoriting ICAMF.  
Thank you, xXinsaneLunaticXx, for favoriting ICAMF.  
Thank you, Cal-Wills, for favoriting ICAMF.  
Thank you, gregoryaline, for favoriting ICAMF.  
Thank you, WWEShIeLdLoVer113, for favoriting ICAMF.  
Thank you, AaniyahHardy, for favoriting ICAMF.  
Thank you, lil' wolverine, for favoriting ICAMF.  
Thank you, HaphazardbyMikey, for favoriting ICAMF.  
and  
Thank you, AshJovilette, for favoriting ICAMF.  
Thank you JadeRose1, for reviewing multiple times in ICAMF. Esch and every one of them helped me become a better writer.  
lilasskicker'smom, thank you for reviewing in ICAMF multiple times. Your reviews and enthusiasm helped keep me going.  
Guest, Thank you for leaving several reviews. I loved all of them.  
the story over, thank you for your review. No the story was not ending there.  
Jade, thank you for your review.  
Waldron 82, now .9, thank you for your reviews.  
I hate when, thank you for your review. It made me refocus my writing. I knowI hate it when other authors insist of getting reviews to write more story, and I hate that i turned myself into a douche.  
Suddenly-Blue, thank you for your reviews. I appreciated every one of them.  
Dana1, thank you for your review. It helped me realize tha dimensions of the fic were not clearlyu defined. The reality in which I was working was a lot more clearly explained in the second and third parts of the story, but my plot suffered because I was writing a story with too many complexity, and my readrers suffered. I hope updates past chapter 9 were able to more clearly define the reality in which i was working.  
To the people that followed, Thank each and every one of you.  
Thank you, Suddenly-Blue, for following ICAMF, and putting up with my mistakes.  
Thank you, lilasskickersmom, for following ICAMF.  
Thank you, JadeRose1, for following ICAMF.  
Thank you, xXInsaneLunaticXx, for following ICAMF.  
Thank you, Smngrfl88, for following this story.  
Thank you, Cal-Wills, for following ICAMF.  
Thank you, gregoryaline, for following ICAMF.  
Thank you AaniyahHardy, for following ICAMF.

It's Beginning to Look A lot Like Christmus, was the work i published next on this site. It was only one chapter, and it got 497 views. Thank you to those who viewed.  
Thank you, BrightAsNight, for following this story.  
Thank you, .Slash, for following this story.  
Thank you, Rko-flavored-skittlez, for following this story.  
Those who reviewed, Thank you, Lilasskicker'smom, Rko-flavored-skittles, JadeRose1, shirozero, .Slash, JersmenKay, and BrightAsNight, for reviewing.  
Thank you for giving me the encouragement to continue the work.  
Thank you, BrightAsNight, for favoriting.  
Thank you, HaphazardbyMikey, for favoriting.  
Thank you, JersmenKay, for favoriting.  
Thank you, .Slash, for favoriting.  
Thank you, Thellendiel, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, shirozero, for favoriting this story.  
The Lonely Widow was a oneshot idea i had and posted only because I spent so much time on it. I liked the pairing and figured I might as well. I got an astounding 1,629 views on this one chapter, and i appreciate you all really showing a great deal of overwhelming support on this one. I love you all.  
Thank you, Cal-Wills, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, MusicIsLifeBVB, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, Jen07201, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, loveistheheartsmiling137, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, winter111, for favoriting this story.  
To those that reviewed, I thank you for your enthusiasm and acceptance of this work. I hardly expected it to get so many reviews. i hope the continuation of this story was a work that lived up to the high standard of the first chapter.  
Thank you, Cal-Wills, for following this story.  
Thank you, MusicIsLifeBVB, for following this story.  
Thank you, Jen07201, for following this story.  
Thank you, loveistheheartsmiling137, for following.  
Thank you, winter111, for following this story.  
Lonely No More was the continuation of The Lonely Widow. this got an astounding 8,926 views. I never thought this story would get such an enthusiastic reception.  
Thank you, JadeRose1 for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, babyrhodes, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, h2lover202, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, Jen07201, for favoriting this story.  
I love each and every person that reviewed, and I am happy to inform those who may not already know that there is a third story following the lonely storyline that I am currently writing. I have a coauthor now, and am trying to get started writing this. The chapters should be longer.  
Thank you, chefgirl1000, for following.  
Thank you, fcwolfg, for following.  
Thank you, h2lover202, for following.  
Thank you, Jen07201, for following.  
Thank you, wwechristina, for following.  
Whatif God madeAdam for John was simply one frame of smuttiness that appeared when I was watching old wwe matches, so i figured I would post, to see how it was. I posted on a day with low traffic, so this story didn't get much of a response, but to those who favorited, thank you.  
Thank you, JersmenKay, for favoriting when no one else would.  
Thank you, toto2015, for favoriting this even when we both know it could be better.  
The New Shield was a continuation of ICAMF, and one i desperately need to rewrite. Do not be surprised if I rewrite that storyline entirely, as I can assure you, it will be better.  
Thank you, Ash Jovilette, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, DingoFire48, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, MonsterWithinOurselves, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, Nattile2019, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, Nine-tail-fox617, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, Lil' wolverine, for favoriting this story.  
To those who reviewed, thank you for bringing to my attention many of my mistakes. Thank you for your simultaneous enthusiasm that really helped keep me going. i appreciate every word.  
Thank you, Dana!, for following.  
Thank you, DingoFire48, for following.  
Thank you, JadeRose1, for following.  
Thank you, MonsterWithinOurselves, for following.  
Thank you, Moxbrose24, for following.  
Thank you, Nine-tail-fox617, for following.  
Thank you, Suddenly-Blue, for following.  
Thank you, lil'wolverine, for following.  
The Serpentine Christmus was an expansion of It's Beginning to look a lot like Christmus, and it got several reviews. I was quite pleased with the results of this story. I appreciated all the reviews of this story.  
Thank you, BrightAs Night, for following.  
Thank you, claire63, for following.  
To those that reviewed, thank you. The reviews of this story let me know when I was hitting on all cylendars, as well as when i wasn't . I appreciate everyone's imput.  
Thank you, HaphazardByMikey, for favoriting.  
Thank you, PaigeNicoleBarbie, for favoriting.  
Thank you, Taly1213, for favoriting.  
Rather feel pain was a slash fic I wrote just for kicks, and was surprised at the response it garnered. I thank each and every person that contributed by reviewing or following, or favoriting, or PM'ming me with questions and suggestions.  
Thank you, Ambrollins3, for favoriting.  
Thank you, AshJovilette, for favoriting.  
Thank you, DeathAngel90, for favoriting.  
Thank you, XxSayaKiekokuRyuuxX, for favoriting.  
Thank you, lil' wolvering, for favoriting.  
Thank you, lilasskickersmom, for favoriting.  
Thank you, myen2314, for favoriting.  
To those who reviewed, I appreciate your enthusiasm, and am glad to say, i am not quite finished with this story. I will continue as soon as the inspiration strikes.  
Thank you, Ambrollins3, for following.  
Thank you, AshJovilette, for following.  
Thank you, DeathAngel90, for following.  
Thank you, Glitterdune, for following.  
Thank you, InYourHonor, for following.  
Thank you, JadeRose1, for following.  
Thank you, Kaichusasrus, for following.  
Thank you, Moxbrose24, for following.  
Thank you, Nemesis109, for following.  
Thank you, PSNC100502, for following.  
Thank you, Smngrfl88, for following.  
Thank you, SpeedingKitty, for following.  
Thank you, Teltale777, for following.  
Thank you, angelsdee327, for following.  
Thank you, lil'wolverine, for following.  
Thank you, lilasskickersmom, for following.  
Thank you, meyn2314, for following.  
Thank you, shay2013, for following.  
Thank you, Shieldbabe, for following.  
The scott Armstrong Scandall was a mildly interactive story i wrote based on the scandal that gave Daniel Bryan the unfair count at Night of Chapmions. A small part of his past that is now over, I appreciated the few views it got.  
Thank you, The Cajun Phoenix, for favoriting.  
Thank you, JohnCenaFan21, for following.  
To the four reviews the story got in the few seconds it was relevant, i appreciate them. I thank you all for saying that they were good choices.  
The Tweet challenge was a story that was written around one moment that appeared in a dream of mine, when i fell asleep wondering about a lot of things.  
Thank you, JadeRose1, for following and reviewing.  
Beauty, Justice, Hustle was a story that I planned trying to see if I could write a fic centered around a supernatural diva with no name. As far as I am concerned, I think it was a sucess. I thank those that read it.  
Thank you, CidLover1, for favoriting.  
Thank you, MCBuot 1977, for favoriting.  
Thank you, SkipsAlot, for favoriting.  
Thank you, UselessWithAPen, for favoriting.  
Thank you, XxSayaKeikokuRyuuxX, for favoriting.  
Thank you, ian87, for favoriting.  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed. A special thanks to unstable angel. I printed the "This Sucks" review and made it the background to my desktop for two months. It really made me think about what I write before i post it. Being an author is a privilege, not a right, and i should take better care and attention that I don't post less than my best and expect others to just accept it as if it were my best.  
I know better.  
Thank you, CidLover1, for following.  
Thank you, EdwardsWifey210, for following.  
Thank you, JadeRose1, for following.  
Thank you, UselessWithAPen, for following.  
Thank you, agd888, for following.  
Thank you, ian 87, for following.  
Thank you, juggalo reborn, for following.  
The Baton was the last story in the ICAMF storyline. I posted it pretty much all at once, because I finished the story months before I posted it, and hated to keep the ending archived.  
Thank you, AshJovilette, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, lil'wolverine, for favoriting this story.  
To the review section, I hope you will love it even more when i rewrite it, and focus more on the plot than on the smut. Or maybe on both.  
Thank you, AshJovilette, for following this story.  
Thank you, Vindictive Dark John Fantasy, for following this story.  
Thank you, lil' wolverine, for following this story.  
The True Donor was a story that I wrote for personal reasons, for my OTP, Sheaman. I hadn't quite expected it to spiral into the saga it has become now, but here in the thirty fifth chapter, here we are. many thanks to those who supported this story.  
Thank you, AshJovilette, for avoriting this story.  
Thank you, Corkie41, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, Cybella, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, phntom anoai, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, plebs, for favoriting this story.  
To those that were kind enough to review, thank you as well. I am glad I was able to add to the lore about the two of them, and perhaps show y readers a different pairing in what i hope is good writing.  
Thank you, Ashovilette, for following this story.  
Thank you, JadeRose1, for following this story.  
Thank you, chefgirl1000, for following this story.  
Thank you, plebs, for following this story.  
Thank you, shaniquacynthia, for following this story.  
Thank you, shay2013, for following this story.  
Next Question is a stoy I like to think is my best work. It has a consistent storyline, but at the me time, many offshoot pairings. This story is the most reader-interactive of all my works, and past the first few chapters, are based entirely off of questions asked by my readers. I apreciate each and every one of you. Please keep sending in questions.  
This story continues to stound me every day.  
Thank you, AshJovilette, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, Challenge King, for favoriting this story  
Thank you, CidLover1, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, DatFanFic, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, Fairest Lady Lisa, for favoriting this story.  
Thnk you, GuitarBoy48, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, JennaLee Brooks-Colton, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, PhonixPup,for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, Whisering Kataclysm, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, psawyer1, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, .9, for following this story.  
Thank you, taly1213, for following this story.  
As for the reviews, since this is reader interactive, I hope you all continue reviewing as you have. You all have been excellent. Your reviews give me the fuel to write. I love you all. Your reviews and questions about things really me me do my research, which i love.  
Thank you, AshJovilette, for following this story.  
Thank you, CidLover1, for following this story.  
Thank you, DatanFic, for following this story.  
Thank you, Fairest Lady Lisa, for following this story.  
Thank you, Guitarboy48, for following this story.  
Thank you, JadeRose1, for following this story.  
Thank you, JennaLee Brooks-Colton, for following this story.  
Thank you, PheonixPup, for following this story.  
Thank you, SlothAdam, for following this story.  
Thank you, Whispering Kataclysm, for following this story.  
Thank you, iantodarkness4ever, for following this story.  
Thank you, , for following this story.  
Thank you, psawyer1, for following this story.  
Thank you, psk132, for following this story.  
Thank you, .9, for following this story.  
The Contest Story for RKO Rhodes, was one of three stories that were oneshots, written for a contest that RKO Rhodes was doing at te time. So many wanted me to continue that i couldn't help but continue. I went as long as i could, but my mind was stuck in oneshot mode, and I couldn't go farther.  
Thank you, BrightAsNight, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, Dark Butterfly3612, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, ShieldGirlforever, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, taly1213, for favoriting this story.  
To the review section, I appreciate and adore you support. Maybe in the future I can see Romn with someone other than Sheamus, but for now, I can't.  
Thank you, AngiM, for following this story.  
Thank you, DingoFire48, for folowing thi story.  
Thank you, JadeRose1, for following this story.  
Thank you, Moxbrose24, for folowing this story.  
Thank you, ShieldGirlforever, for following this story.  
Thank you, shay 2013, for following this story.  
Thank you, shirozero, for following this story.  
Lonelyin a crowd of lies was the continuation of Lonely No More. I will be continuing this story as soon as I am able. Thank you all so much for your support of the story so far. I hope the addition of D/s didn't throw most of you.  
Thank you, NerdGirl4Life, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, Sea-Spawn123, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, beccah22, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, fcwolfg, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, jen07201, for favoriting this story.  
To the review section, Thank you so much for your support of this story. I hope the future of this story is as sucessfull as its past.  
Thank you, NerdGirl4Life, for following this story.  
Thank you, Sea-Spawn123, for following this story.  
Thank you, ToPerverted2functionInSociety, for following this story.  
Thank you, WWEROX, for following this story.  
Thank you, beccah22, for folowing this story.  
Thank you, chefgirl1000, for following this story.  
Thank you, fcwolfg, for following this story.  
Thnk you, jen07201, for following this story.  
Thank you, wwechristina, for following this story.  
Th PoleDancing Story was another alternate dimension story, like the Armstrong Scandal. I wanted to write just a oneshot, but then m bran ust ket writing different stories based on Sheamus, Punk, and a stripper pole.  
Thank you, JennaLee Brooks-Colton, for favoriting and following,  
Thank you, Thelendiel, for favoriting and following.  
To JadeRose1's reviews, thank you for taking the time to write.  
I'll take care of you was my second story published for the contest for RKO Rhodes. I shamelessly hounded RKO Rhodes for topics. This was RandyPunk, school.  
Thank you, RKO Rhodes, for favoriting.  
Thank you, JadeRose1, for reviewing.  
Irrisistible was a story i wrote that was ruined by my ability to correctly format. The review it received made me go back an change it substantially. Thank you.  
Thank you, bloodbeat, for favoriting it.  
Bound by hate was a story I wrote positing an alternate shield breakup. It was connected in theory to Destroyed by Love, a slightly longer fic.  
Thank you, Moxbrose24 for favoriting Bound by hate.  
Thank you, Smngrfl88, for following Destroyed by love.  
The reviewers wil be glad to know I a considering a Bray/Dean fic.  
Making me High was a requested songfic, that someone PM'd me by mistake. I wrote it anyway.  
Thank you, WWEfangirl31 for following  
Thank you, coolcool02, for following.  
To the reiews, I glad you both enjoyed the story.  
Thank you, AshJovilette, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, WWEfangirl31, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, coolcool02, for favoriting this story.  
The Explanation was a story that popped into my head to explain how Bautista beat down Sheamus on Raw. People in forums complain that Sheamus wins too much, so this is their solution. sad. I prefer to think this story is what was going on backstage.  
Thank you, JadeRose1, for following this story.  
Thank you, MiniBatman, for following this story.  
Thank you, .9, for following this story.  
To the reviews section, thank you for your imput in this story. I think the concept just got away from me. I will try to start it again, and when I do, there will be a lot of rewrites, starting with chapter 2.  
Secrets was a small drabble that occured to me when i watched the standoff between the shield and the wyatts. I was just playing around with the concept of suggested slash without just coming right out and saying slash.  
Thank you, BornToWin12, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, xXYaoiLuverXx, for favoriting this story.  
To the review the story received, thank you for telling me the story created suspense, because I had no idea that was even an element. I will seriously consider writing more.  
Thank you, BornToWin12, for following this story.  
Thank you, Cen-Ran, for following this story.  
Thank you, DingoFire48, for following this story.  
Thank you, xXYaoiLuverXx, for following this story.  
Next Question's Trysts was a storyline I began as an offshoot of the Next Question's storyline, because I thought the request deserved a chapter of its own. The story has now spiraled into an open area for oneshot requests that stem from characters placed on the panel, and has three separate weekly storylines within it that update together. It may be a bit confusing, but anyone can have a oneshot, or weekly chapter, if they request it.  
Thank you, AshJovilette, for following this story.  
Thank you, Batistasprincess, for following this story.  
Thank you, Fairest Lady Lisa, for following.  
Thank you, JennaLee Brooks-Colton, for following this story.  
Thank you, LadySewaddle, for following this story.  
Thank you, .9, for following this story.  
To the review section, Thank you all for your faithful imput. It never ceases to amaze me hiw I post, and then I get feedback not a day later. I love hearing your reactions and appreciate each and every comment.  
Thank you, AshJovilette, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, Batistasprincess, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, Fairest Lady Lisa, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, JennaLee Brooks-Colton, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, LadySewaddle, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, Walshrose1979, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, .9, for favoriting this story.  
Rage was a drabbles section written mainly about my otp, but mainly focused on Sheamus, the person i write about most often. I was surprised to see people folllowing it, and delighted.  
Thank you, AshJovilette, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, Corkie41, for favoriting this story.  
To the reviews, thank you for your reactions, and support for my work.  
Thank you, AshJovilette, for following this story.  
Thank you, damnitdeandean, for following this story.  
Thank you, jadeMK11, for following this story.  
Thank you, shaniquacynthia, for following this story.  
Five Guys was a fivesome slash idea that i wanted to test the waters with. I posted it as a oneshot, but behind the scenes i have been playing around with the concept of a weekly story.  
Thank you, BornToWin12, for following this story.  
Thank you, Corkie41, for following this story.  
To the reviews, thank you for showing support to this story, and as soon as I get the storyline written out to my liking, I will more than likely make an expansion of the story into a weekly thing.  
Thank you, BornToWin12, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, Corkie41, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, PheonixPup, for favoriting this story.  
The Complication was another concept Idea I was playing with, involving Sheamus, the authority, and Reigns. It starts with Sheamus, Hunter, and Stephanie, with a bit of Sheaman if you squint.  
Thank you, DraculaX, for favoriting this story.  
Thank you, JennaLee Brooks-Colton, for favoriting this story.  
To the review section, I thank you for your enthusiasm and support. It means more to me than you could possibly know.  
Thank you, AshJovilette, for following this story.  
Thank you, DingoFire48, for following this story.  
Thank you, JadeRose1, for following this story.  
Thank you, JennaLee Brooks-Colton, for following this story.  
Thank you, .9, for following this story.  
Thank you, shaniquacynthia, for following this story.  
The most recent story i posted was The Spanking. It is in some ways an offshoot of Next Question. for a fan that requested Randy go on a spanking spree. It kind of turned into its own silly little drabble.  
Thank you, Fairest Lady Lisa, for favoriting.  
To the review section, I love you all and appreciate your support. Your amusement at this zany little drabble of a oneshot really made my day.  
Thank you, Fairest Lady Lisa, for following.  
Thank you, JadeRose1, for following this story.  
Thank you all, you really make me feel what i do is worthwhile.


End file.
